


Obliviate

by abnormaluke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deleted Scene, Hurt/Comfort a bit??, M/M, Post-Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormaluke/pseuds/abnormaluke
Summary: In which we see the Halloween Break-in during Harry's third year from Sirius' perspective. He then hides in the Shrieking Shack, unaware that Remus is coming there to transform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic, yikes.

‘Password?’ said The Fat Lady, surveying the gaunt form of Sirius Black. It had been sixteen years since he had left Hogwarts, sixteen long years of new students for her to get used to. But even a painting will not easily forget a face that so often woke her from sleep in the early hours of the morning. A face more often than not, accompanied by three other Gryffindor boys.  
Despite the last twelve years, Black still managed his trademark smirk. ‘Do you honestly think that I have the password?’  
‘Oh, the rumours I’ve heard about you Black, we are in trouble, aren’t we?’ The Fat Lady jabbed, trying to delay the inevitable, trying to gain the upper hand in a situation she knew she had no power in.  
‘Let me in.’ Black demanded, his voice hoarse and croaky from lack of use.  
‘Not without the password.’, The Fat Lady said, standing firm in her portrait.  
‘Just let me in!’ Behind the sunken face of the fugitive, The Fat Lady saw what looked to be something like yearning. Yet it faded back to anger so fast she passed it off as a nervous twitch.  
‘You know the rules Black, can’t let you in without the password. I can wait here all night, but unfortunately, you can’t.’ Unless you want to get captured, she thought.  
‘I was afraid it would come to this.’ Black groused to himself. He lashed out at the old, faded portrait, cursing to himself when she ran off, flitting through portraits along the corridor. 

Sirius transformed and bolted to the nearest stairway, trying to get out of the castle as quickly and quietly as he could. Judging by the time of day and the lack of people I’ve seen in the castle so far, they’re probably at dinner, he deduced, hoping that they would stay in the Great Hall until he could leave the castle. But shit, though Sirius thought, after all he had been through to try to get to Harry, to protect him, he had failed to get past the last, measliest obstacle in-between them. In hindsight, the situation was almost comical, with the truth, people’s lives, and his reputation at stake, it’s a bloody painting that stops him. No, Sirius thought, if he wanted to kill Pettigrew and clear his name, he would have to really think about what to do. He couldn’t just sneak up to The Fat Lady and demand entrance, he was going to need some inside help. Although, with one of his friends dead, one a traitor and one God knows where, it was at this point Sirius realised how very, very alone he was.

‘Remus!’ Called Professor Sprout, knocking on his office door. He opened the door and was going to invite her inside when he saw the stricken look on her face. Her hair was ruffled and her chest was heaving, she had obviously been running. Remus had been at the Hallowe’en feast, he just wanted some time to be alone and in the quiet. The full moon was nearing and he wanted to minimise sources of stress. He gestured for to come in and began pouring her a cup of tea.   
‘What’s wrong?’ He inquired, stirring the tea and setting it on the table in front of her.   
‘Sirius Black broke in.’ she answered, ‘He attacked the Fat Lady and Albus has got us searching the castle for him.’   
‘How? What about all the wards around the school? I thought we had the school locked down!’ By this point, Remus was working up a sweat. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen tonight. He just wanted to quietly sit in his rooms and mark. Instead of that, he got an escaped convict infiltrating the school and teachers banging on his door.  
‘I don’t know,’ Pomona said, bringing him back to earth, ‘Albus only told me what I told you, he just said that you have to check the third floor for Black. Severus has the dungeons – he knows them better than anyone – Argus has the fourth floor, Minerva is looking at the fifth floor, I’ll check the sixth, Hagrid is checking the seventh, and the ghosts have the first and second floor. The other house-heads and I will check the common rooms.’ By then, Pomona had finished her tea and stood up. ‘Albus said to use disarming and stunning spells only.’   
She walked out of his office, leaving him to his thoughts.

Shit, Remus thought, shit shit shit. He was walking along a third-floor corridor, wand held aloft. Remus knew that Black was in the general area near Hogwarts, and he knew he would be going after Harry, he just didn’t realise how close he really was. I might really have to tell the ministry about his Animagus form... He didn’t want to betray his old friend, though… It’s such a hard thing to do, put seven years of friendship behind you and treat that person as an enemy. It still baffled Remus why and how Sirius could’ve brought himself to betray his best friend. Because Remus knew. There was a raw emotional connection between James and Sirius. Something that you couldn’t fake. They regarded each other as something even more than brothers, and to think that one of them could betray and be directly responsible for the other’s death was absolutely ridiculous.  
He was going to have to keep a closer eye on Harry.

Remus was marking papers when he heard three short, quick knocks on his door.  
‘Come in.’ He invited. ‘Ah, Severus.’ The Potions Master entered, holding a steaming goblet of Wolfsbane. ‘Please, just set it on the table.’ Snape put the goblet on the table and instructed Remus on the appropriate way to drink the potion. As his drawling monotone just kept on coming, Remus thought about his motivation for all of this. Of course, Dumbledore was making Snape help Remus, but was there something else there? Was he trying to stop a potential incident like the one Sirius caused where Remus had almost killed Severus?  
‘And make sure you don’t eat anything for at least an hour afterwards.’ He finished in his trademark monotone drawl.  
‘Thank you, Severus, I truly appreciate this.’ Remus said smiling, trying to gain an insight into Snape’s motivation. Snape scowled.   
‘I do presume that you will go somewhere isolated and safe to transform? Just because you have heightened consciousness, doesn’t mean you can’t hurt anyone.’ Snape advised. Remus reluctantly nodded. He didn’t want to go to the Shack, but he didn’t have a choice, it was safe for him and isolated.  
‘Thank you, Severus, goodnight.’ 

Padfoot nodded his head towards the flailing Whomping Willow, just far away enough not to get hit. Crookshanks purred and sneaked over to the tree, touching his paw to the knot on the trunk. The branches stopped moving and the immense black dog trotted to the hole at the base of the tree. He transformed once he was concealed and whispered a word of thanks to the cat. Once Sirius had gotten to the shack, he settled into what was to become his hideout until he could formulate a plan. He cleaned one of the beat-up couches and slouched himself on it. It wheezed under the sudden weight, having not been touched for nearly sixteen years. He looked around at the beat up shack, noting every scratch and pile of rubble. He could name the date that all of them appeared, as a heck of his memories unearthed by the dementors were nights that he and the other marauders spend in here trying to help Moony. He missed his Moony. They had begun noticing each other in that way at the start of sixth year. They told each other of their feelings on a Hogsmeade weekend and had been together until the war started. Sirius wondered where Remus was now. Probably in some tiny flat in London, hopping from job to job and barely surviving. That was how it was before the war started, why should that have changed? His mind wandered to a really dark place and he worried as to whether his old lover was still alive.  
‘Oh, Moony,’ he said to himself, ‘What have I gotten myself into.’

Remus started his walk from his office to the Shack at seven o’clock on the night of the full moon, nodding to the students passing him. He saw Severus descending into the dungeons and locked eyes. Snape’s word of caution came back into his mind, just because you have heightened consciousness, doesn’t mean you can’t hurt anyone. Remus saw Minerva walking towards him and stopped to listen to her. She smiled wearily at him. She had been a big help to him so far, giving him the syllabus of his preceding teachers so he knew what to teach, she also informed him of the status of the Shrieking Shack, whether anyone had been there and any other important things to know.   
‘Three seventh-year Gryffindor students were caught trying to sneak into the hole at the Whomping Willow last week. I had Albus remind the students that it was a completely out-of-bounds area at dinner, so you should be alright for tonight.’ She informed him, ‘I would put up some alarm or privacy wards when you get in, though.’ She added as wards were never Remus’ strong suit.  
‘Thank you, Minerva.’ Remus smiled and walked out of the doors.

Remus climbed up through the end of the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack. He immediately smelled something familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. Maybe it was just the Shack? He didn’t remember any peculiar smells from his last transformation, however, it had been a rather rough one. He started walking through the rooms of the house, checking for students. He was heading into the last room when he saw a huge, shaggy black dog doing what seemed to be sleeping on the couch.  
‘Oh.’

Remus set up privacy wards in the Shack and turned his wand on the dog. He had literally no idea of what to do. Even if he managed to not get killed, what then? What do you do when you are trying to transform into a werewolf peacefully and a murderer who you thought was your friend shows up? He poked his wand at the sleeping dog to wake it up, and then cast binding and gagging charms on Black once he transformed.  
‘What am I going to do with you?’ He muttered. Black’s eyes were filled with confusion. It was just then that Remus took a look at Black’s form. His face was completely sunken in, his clothes were tattered and ripped, and Remus could see Sirius’ ribcage. Where there used to be muscle and flesh there was only skin and bone. Clearly being on the run wasn’t doing him well.  
Remus decided to release the gag in his mouth so he could hear what Black had to say.  
‘Moony! What are you doing here?’ He yelled immediately.  
‘Don’t call me that, you bastard. And for your information, I work here.’ Remus snapped back at him.  
‘You work here? Thank god!’ Black breathed a sigh of relief. Did he actually think that I would be willing to help him? After what he did! Remus scowled at him and Sirius’ eyes filled with worry and fear ‘Tell me, please. Is Harry safe?’   
‘Well, of course, he’s safe he–’ Remus faltered, ‘Why do you want to know if he is safe?’  
‘I didn’t kill Peter and those muggles.’ Sirius replied firmly. ‘I didn’t betray James and Lily.’ Remus scoffed.   
‘They only found a finger of Peter in the wreck you caused. And don’t even start on James and Lily. Who else would they make the secret keeper but you? Peter himself?’ he snarled.  
‘It was Peter.’ Sirius pleaded. ‘Moony, you have to believe me. You know I didn’t do it. Somewhere, deep down, I know you do.’ Remus took his time in giving Black a reaction. He didn’t want to give him the upper hand, yet his old friend was right. Remus found it very hard to believe that Sirius betrayed Lily and James and then killed one of his best friends. It just didn’t add up with everything Remus thought he knew about Sirius.   
‘Okay, what’s your side of the story then?’ Remus asked. Sirius launched into the complete story, filled with every little detail that played any part in it. By the end of it, Remus was shocked, it all fit. Everything matched what he knew from his point of view, switching secret keepers, Peter himself blowing up half the street, and everything in between.   
‘And it has been so hard Moony, with all the world against me, and I haven’t seen you for twelve years and I just love you so much and want you to know that. If you believe anything I just said, believe that Moony, I love you.’ He finished, tears forming in his grey eyes. Remus’ face flushed. He did have feelings for Sirius, he had just repressed them in the twelve years of his imprisonment to the point where they practically weren’t there, but now they all came rushing back. Remus released Sirius’ bounds and pulled him into a tight embrace. He cried into Remus’ chest, the sobs coming fast and loud.   
‘It’s okay, it’s okay. Let it out.’ Remus whispered, releasing Sirius and looking him in the eyes.  
‘Hang on a second,’ Padfoot said, ‘You told me that you work here at the castle but you didn’t say why you were here, in the Shrieking Shack, so… oh. Right. It’s the full moon tonight, isn’t it?’ Sirius realised, wincing.  
‘It’s okay,’ Moony reassured, ‘It’ll be nice to have someone here with me. I don’t presume you’ve heard of the recent development of the Wolfsbane potion?’ Sirius shook his head, ‘I thought not. Basically, it allows me to have heightened consciousness when transformed, almost to the point where I can control myself. It would still be nice to have someone company, though.’ Remus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 Should be posted soon. Let me know what you think.


End file.
